1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a source driver and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A source driver called a data line driver converts a digital signal corresponding to image data into an analog voltage and displays the image data by supplying the converted analog voltage to each pixel of a display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a display panel and an equivalent circuit of each pixel thereof. The display panel includes a plurality of data lines Si, Si+1, Si+2 and Si+3, a plurality of gate lines, Gj, Gj+1 and Gj+2, and a plurality of pixels formed at a crossover point of the each data line and the each gate line. Each pixel may include a transistor and a pixel capacitor and may write data by charging analog voltage corresponding to a gray level of an image to display to the pixel capacitor. Accordingly, a transistor may be turned on by applying a voltage to a gate line, and data may be written by supplying a constant voltage to a data line.
As shown in FIG. 1, an equivalent circuit of each pixel as seen from a source driver may be embodied as an equivalent resistance RDL of a data line, a parasitic capacitor CDL of a data line, an on-resistor RTFT of a transistor, and a capacitor Cps of a pixel. However, when the transistor is embodied as an amorphous silicon TFT (thin-film transistor), the capacitor Cps of a pixel may not be charged with a target voltage while a voltage is supplied since an on-resistor of the transistor is very great.